


Fuck Broken Plates

by PigeonsInATree



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Depictions of injury, Established Relationship, F/F, Flashback, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, It gets better I promise, Original Characters - Freeform, i love my children, past abusive relationship, taylyn isn’t allowed to swear 2k19, vaguely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigeonsInATree/pseuds/PigeonsInATree
Summary: No, she didn’t tell (S/O) about the broken plate. She didn’t want to. She didn’t want to be hurt again.-Crash. Thud.Lolin leapt up from her chair at the sharp noise, running towards the door and into the kitchen. As she walked into the room she saw Taylyn frantically picking up the pieces of a broken plate. She turned around to place it into the trash can and immediately froze up when she saw Lolin.OrTaylyn’s last grilfriend was an abusive prick and Taylyn expects Lolin to be same when she breaks a plate.





	Fuck Broken Plates

No, she didn’t tell (S/O) about the broken plate. She didn’t want to. She didn’t want to be hurt again. Her last wounds were still healing, so she opted to sweep it up and throw it in the trash can, promptly covering it in more trash.

Apparently, that hadn’t been the best idea, because now she was sitting on the floor with (S/O) standing over her and a rather large shard of the shattered plate in her hand. Taylyn was barely able to hear (S/O)’s voice past her heartbeat, thrumming harshly in her ears.

“How many times have I told you to NEVER break a dish?! And then you go ahead and do it anyway!”

“I-I’m sorry,”Taylyn choked out, “I didn’t mean to, it just fell. I-“

“Uh-huh. And I I don’t mean to do this-“ (S/O) retorted, swiftly bringing the shard down across Taylyn’s back. Taylyn gasped as the edge dig into her skin and tore it as it traveled across her arm. Fresh tears began to well in her eyes as she gasped for air and (S/O) finally stepped off, tossing the shard of glass on the ground and walking away.

“Don’t ever do that again.” She left, leaving Taylyn bleeding on the ground, her sleeve torn and her will to live quickly dissipating.

-<§>-

Crash. Thud.

Lolin leapt up from her chair at the sharp noise, running towards the door and into the kitchen. As she walked into the room she saw Taylyn frantically picking up the pieces of a broken plate. She turned around to place it into the trash can and immediately froze up when she saw Lolin. Her eyes were full of fear and she dropped the shards of porcelain and fell to her knees. Tears began to roll down her face as Lolin rushed over.

“Hey, wait- no, it’s alright, it’s fine, T, it’s just-“ Lolin raised her hand to Taylyn’s face and froze when she flinched away from the touch.

“...T?”

“P-please,” she whimpered out, “please don’t hurt me. I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to, it just-“

“Taylyn,” Lolin replied firmly, finding her girlfriend’s hands and ignoring it when she recoiled form the touch, lacing their fingers together, “why would I hurt you? It’s just a plate. Things can be replaced.” Taylyn looked up and blinked owlishly at Lolin.

“But, I... I broke a plate. Why aren’t you mad? You should be mad I-“

“Why?”

“What?”

“Why should I be mad?” Lolin said, “like I said. It’s just a plate. Why do you think I should be mad?”

“Well, I-“ at that, Taylyn stopped. Why should she be mad?

“I don’t know...” at that point, Lolin simply sighed and pulled Taylyn into her arms, rubbing slow circles into her back to help her release some of the tension she was holding. After a while, Lolin stood up again and hoisted Taylyn into the air, bridal style. Taylyn would normally protest the action, so Lolin found it odd that she stayed silent, her face buried into her girlfriend’s chest. She set her down on the couch and quickly went to clean up the broken plate, while making a cup of tea in the process. She walked back to the living room and silently sat down next to Taylyn.

“Sooo..” She started off, handing the cup of tea to Taylyn. “Do you want to tell me about what just happened?” Taylyn still had her knees tucked against her chest, and after a shaky breath she set her mug down on the coffee table and promptly fell over into Lolin’s lap. Lolin huffed and brushed her hair out of her eyes, smiling gently.

“I-it’s complicated...” Taylyn eventually whispered, her voice ever-so hoarse.

“Complicated as in ‘its to painful to talk about’ complicated or ‘I really don’t feel like spending the next four days telling you the short version’ complicated?”

“...first one.”

Lolin sighed and pulled Taylyn further into her lap.

“Okay.” She grabbed for the TV remote and flipped through the channels for a while, volume low and one hand still rubbing up and down Taylyn’s arm. After a while, Taylyn shifted in her lap to face Lolin’s face. She closed her eyes and breathed out before she said,

“I have a bad relationship with broken plates and girlfriends... that sounds so weird.” She laughed dryly and cracked her eyes open, searching her girlfriends expression. Lolin smiled and turned off the TV. 

“No, that makes sense. Do you want to talk about it?”

“I...” Taylyn looked down, and Lolin quickly addeda frantic, “you don’t have to if you don’t want to, it’s just-“

“No, it’s fine, it’s just..” She drifted off before slowly sitting up, her back facing Lolin, as she reached around her back and drew down the neck of her sweater, revealing a distinct scar. It started at the bottom of her neck on the left side, and drew straight until it ended right next to her shoulder.

“I-I dropped a plate and she wasn’t... too happy... yeah.” She turned her head slightly to gauge Lolin’s reaction, but was surprised when she saw Lolin looking down to the side, her eyes closed. Taylyn let go of her sweater, turned around and shifted towards Lolin.

“Hey,” she murmured, placing her hands on top of Lolin’s, “is everything okay? You don’t need to worry, it’s all in the past, I-“

“Who did this to you.”

“...what?”

“What was her name, because it’s prime time to stab a bitch.” Taylyn stared at Lolin’s face in dismay, and began to laugh. She couldn’t control it, it just began to bubble out of her. It started a a giggle, and soon grew to a full on laugh stifled by hands to her mouth, her shoulders shaking. She didn’t know why she was laughing, but it just wouldn’t stop. After a couple seconds, she glanced up at Lolin and snorted at the expression she was making.

“Oh my gosh, I’m sorry it’s just-“ Taylyn said, grabbing Lolin’s hands, “stabbing bitches is my thing.”

At that, Lolin gasped dramatically, her hand on her chest as she leaned back, offended.

“You know you aren’t allowed to swear! That’s my thing, you’re too pure.” Taylyn looked her right in her eyes, and with a shit-eating grin, whispered;

“Bitch.”

Lolin’s hand clasped over her mouth as Taylyn laughed, pushing her back onto the couch and continued reprimanding her for swearing. Taylyn grabbed her arm and yanked it away long enough to say, louder this time,

“Shit.”

Lolin scowled, and Taylyn began laughing again. The sound filled the room, and the skin around her eyes crinkled the slightest bit, and suddenly Lolin was overcome with the overwhelming urge to kiss her. Taylyn, still pinned to the couch, seemed to have noticed Lolin’s hesitation and stopped laughing to look at her girlfriend. She opened her eyes and immediately blushed at the look she was giving her. The unadulterated, pure adoration in her eyes wasn’t new, but there was something deeper to it, yet she couldn’t figure it out...

So lost in her own thoughts, she didn’t notice Lolin leaning in and finally popped back into reality when lips pressed firmly against her own. This wasn’t a new experience at all, but her brain still short-circuited.

Ah. That’s what it was.

Finally, Taylyn closed her eyes and pushed forward, earning a little surprised squeak out of Lolin which sent a shiver down her spine. They both sat up, hands still intertwined. Taylyn broke off to take a breath, and Lolin leaned forward for another kiss, eyes still closed. Taylyn laughed and layer her forehead on her girlfriend’s.

“That broken plate can go die in hell.” She whispered.

“Indeed.”

They sat in silence for a while, taking in each other’s presence. The air of the room was comfortably heavy. It was silent before Taylyn whispered something out.

“Just promise me... promise me you won’t hurt me, okay?” Lolin smiled softly and squeezed Taylyn’s hand gently.

“Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed because I had a lot of fun writing this and I need to make more content for my characters. OwO


End file.
